


Make It Love

by blueduende



Series: Make It Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex is not a problem solver and does not equate love, fear of intimacy, they are so... dumb??? Like just talk to each other lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueduende/pseuds/blueduende
Summary: "It didn’t matter who was in the ‘position of power’ because Sasuke always called the shots. But Naruto got his own satisfaction by adding his own twists. Every time Sasuke asked for it hard, Naruto made it hard and possessive."Naruto and Sasuke love each other very much, but they are lost on how to properly express it.***re-written 3/5/18





	Make It Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is something that has been in my drafts FOREVER! I toyed with this draft for wayyyy to long so I just decided to post this as a one shot and consider adding more chapters if I suddenly get inspired! And trust me: I do not want to leave this on that note! I want to make this a chapter fic I just need to figure out a plot and plan it...I have a few more other things written that can be add ones for chapters but.. the plot is still so flimsy that I'd rather not LOL
> 
> But I'm trying very hard! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and Naruto does not belong to me! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

Naruto hardly went to the outskirts of Konoha. Even with Sasuke’s return to the village, and the reconciled relationship that came with it, he only went to him under fixed circumstances.

Considering how little changed around there, Naruto was surprised when he noticed that the place was redecorated, or rather, remodeled completely. What was once pale blue and earth tones were replaced by black leather and two toned grays, reflecting the unwelcoming aura Sasuke himself projected.

The last time he had been there was the first time he had stayed the night. After awhile of laying in a tangle of limbs, weak from exhaustion and catching their breaths, Sasuke slowly hauled himself off of Naruto and flipped onto the space next to him. He pointedly began pulling at the pillow until it hung off the bed, leaving only enough for himself. It was a childish way of telling Naruto that he wasn’t welcome to sleep there. But Naruto didn’t miss a beat when he asked _“Where’s my pillow!”_ to which Sasuke responded with a flat _“There isn't one.”_

It was a clear dismissal, but instead of deterring him, Naruto simply stuck his tongue out and crawled under the covers. They’d had these kinds of meetings more times than Naruto could count, but instead of bringing them closer together, it seemed like a wedge was being shoved more firmly into place with each spike of lust, drag of tongue, and grip of fingers. He should have known better than to jump into this kind of relationship with Sasuke because since when did sex equal understanding? They’d see each other, fuck, and part ways.

He couldn’t even remember how they’d gotten to that point, didn’t remember who initiated what or when they came to some kind of silent agreement. Maybe he was trying to turn them into something more and something had gone horribly wrong along the way. Instead they turned into this, and whatever it was that they had - not that it was unsatisfying in the slightest - wasn’t what Naruto wanted. It was a poorly designed guess of what he needed. 

When he finally admitted that to himself, he started pushing the boundaries of what Sasuke would and wouldn’t allow. Sleeping there was one and he’d managed to fuck Sasuke into submission, stealing away all the energy he might have had for a fight while he pulled the best glare he’d seen from Sasuke in months.

Later that night, however, Naruto found himself bullied to the edge of the bed with Sasuke snuggled into him. His long, inky black hair contrasting with his tan skin as Sasuke’s head rested at the center of his chest, seeking the drum of life, the music of his body. Sasuke’s arm was thrown over Naruto like a vice. Even as Sasuke’s subconscious flirted with the idea of throwing him off the bed, away from him, he held him closely. 

It was the little things that kept Naruto holding on. Maybe one day Sasuke would tell him he wanted more.

Everything that was a part of that memory was gone. Replaced with impersonal, mass produced items. Sasuke always said that Naruto was sentimental, and when a unnamed emotion sent his throat into a series of constrictions, he knew that he was, too. 

“Are you wanting a grand tour or do you want to pick up where we left off?” Sasuke’s cool voice interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto glanced over just as Sasuke began to gracefully remove his shirt, leaving nothing but his slacks on. By the way he stood, shoulder resting against the door frame, Sasuke had been silently observing him.

Naruto’s eyes bored into Sasuke’s impassive pools of onyx, willing away that aching hollowness in his chest he recognized as longing and conjured a hungry feeling of lust. Even if he was emotionally resistant to keep this up, his body reacted to Sasuke.

Unfailingly and irrepressibly.

The low light bounced off Sasuke’s marble form, softening his chiseled physique in a way that made Naruto’s desire intensify. The image of Sasuke’s skin embellished with the bruises he would soon bear as evidence of Naruto’s mouth on him sent a spike of lust directly to his groin. He could almost feel his pupils dilate as he dragged his eyes down the smooth column of his throat and Naruto ran his tongue over his dry lips. 

“How do you want it?” Naruto asked roughly, perfectly willing to let Sasuke call the shots just as long as he _had_ him. 

“I'm feeling lazy tonight,” Sasuke drawled, pulling his belt from the loops with a whirring sound. “You _did_ make me wait so long.”

He understood the cryptic meaning. Naruto’s blown pupils left but a thin ring of blue as they dilated completely.

"Do you even know how I like it? are you sure you want me to take the lead?"

Sasuke looked away as he kicked off his shoes.

“You want it soft and sweet for once?” Naruto teased, heart speeding up with the possible implications. 

Sasuke’s eyes flashed. “I want to fuck your throat first.”

Of course he did.

“I noticed the ottoman.” Naruto said lightly in a way that required a reaction. “Did you think about me while buying it?”

He wasn’t sure why he wanted Sasuke a little agitated, especially when he was mere seconds away from being buried in his throat where he needed to be careful with how he jerked his hips, how long he stayed buried, how deep he went.

It didn’t matter who was in the ‘position of power’ because Sasuke always called the shots. But Naruto found satisfaction by adding his own twists. Every time Sasuke asked for it hard, Naruto made it hard _and_ possessive. 

He'd thrust into Sasuke roughly, make him feel and think only of the pleasure instead of any inhibitions firmly set in place that kept Sasuke cool and untouchable. Naruto sought to overwhelm him, to tease him so that he would moan and voice his pleasure with complete abandon. He fucked Sasuke to the point of incoherence, thereby cutting off his ability to raise any issues with the way Naruto ran his hands reverently along his sides.

He would catch Sasuke’s wrists in a bruising grip and pin them above his head to disguise the way he entwined their fingers together intimately.

He would find a grip on Sasuke’s face, holding it loosely in his hand while the other pumped Sasuke’s leaking erection at a punishing pace, keeping him drunk on pleasure so acute that Naruto could force him to look up at him while he gazed down lovingly into the dark eyes of his unreachable lover. 

The stark contrast between his soft hands and harsh acts gave Sasuke what he wanted while allowing Naruto to satiate his own desire to make what they had love.

Or at the very least, make it something more than simply fucking.

The only times he was forced to deny himself was when he asked for it dirty. Those times Naruto made it downright filthy. 

He would pin Sasuke’s wrists tightly behind his back with one hand. The other held his silky locks in a tight fist as he pushed his head down into the mattress. If the pain from the grip didn't satisfy Sasuke, the relentless pounding of his hips would. He was brutal and punishing. Naruto nailed that euphoric spot inside of him, over and over again, making him convulse and moan. He wore Sasuke down in the harshest ways possible. Then he’d pull him up by his hair and hiss directly into his ear _“You love this, don't you? Just like this?”_

Sasuke would let out a moan as a shiver wracked through him, making him jerk in Naruto’s grip. Those full body shocks of pleasure let Naruto ease up. They indicated that Sasuke was too far gone to really put up a fight anymore.

With one hand still balled in his hair while he used the other to cup his throat, he would turn Sasuke’s head toward him, letting their breaths mingle intimately.

 _“Call me vile.”_ Sasuke had said oncem like he wasn’t pouring poison into Naruto, making his hips slow and heart drop. _“Call me repulsive…. pretentious… an inconvenience….”_

He didn't let Sasuke finish the list of adjectives he tried to draw from him. Instead, Naruto’d adjust the angle of his thrusts, quickening the speed to bring him back to the brink of ecstasy.

 _“You’re filthy…”_ Naruto would relent, _“...for wanting something like this.”_

Naruto remembered the tension leaving Sasuke’s body. His shoulders sagged in resignation. Relief.

Naruto would hang the moon if it made Sasuke happy- even if it was only for a moment. 

Whether it was the words, the rough actions, or the tone he used, Naruto couldn't tell what it was that made Sasuke’s cock leak faster and hips thrust back and grind against him. Maybe the combination of the three was what drove Sasuke wild. 

_“Look at you.”_

Naruto would reach around Sasuke’s quivering legs to grip his cock around the base. The reaction was burned into his mind since the first time he witnessed it. For whatever reason, Sasuke’s lips would flatten into a tight line, refusing to release any noise when Naruto touched him intimately. But his resolve would crumble the moment Naruto’s hands began to work him over, bringing him to the edge and then tightening enough to act as a ring, refusing him release. 

Now _that_ , he learned, received an immediate reaction from Sasuke.

The muscles under the smooth skin of his back bunched up. His legs widened, vibrating with need, and the cherry on top of it all was the release of furious noises that made Naruto want to fuck him sloppy.

 _”Come on,”_ Sasuke would grit out when Naruto did nothing.

 _“Hm.”_ Naruto would release his aching cock and collect the pre-cum pooled onto Sasuke’s blankets. _“You're having such a good time, but I'm not having much fun… come on, Sasuke, work for it.”_

He’d pull himself from Sasuke and press him flat against the bed with a gentle but firm hand between the shoulder blades. He used the other hand to align his cock with Sasuke’s hole, waiting for him to lift his hips to push back. It was a small reward in itself when the older boy was too weak from the pleasure to make it fast and hard. 

_“Needy.”_ Naruto would praise breathlessly when the perfect man laid like a forbidden feast before him started rocking his hips back. _“You’re so tempting like this, Sasuke-”_ he’d give a low groan when Sasuke shifted his hips, effectively shutting him up. 

The combination of alabaster skin decorated with the imprints of bruises the shape of his fingertips and mouth made it crucial for Naruto’s eyes to remain closed. 

The stimulating visuals were too much. Always too much. 

It made him want to pull out and paint Sasuke’s back with his cum. Made him want to hit Sasuke’s backside, inflaming it and coloring it a deep red, bursting the vessels of blood running through his veins as proof of his life. Made him want to suck and bite at his skin. To claim him. To keep him.

This late into the night Sasuke would be positively itching for pain, for pleasure. The difficult part was getting him into a yielding state of mind that allowed Naruto to deal both in equal measure. 

Even now, his eyes held a guarded defiance that flashed neon as Naruto walked purposefully to him. They were eye to eye, but where Naruto stood just a touch broader, Sasuke was lean and elegant in his beauty. Sasuke stood confidently like a wolf among deer. Being an Uchiha, he was entitled to, but his social standing was long forgotten. 

While Naruto was lost in thought, Sasuke had been observing him impatiently. At the beginning of their meetings there always seemed to be a detached presence that clung to Sasuke and, given their history, it seemed rather out of place to Naruto. 

The older boy was the first to initiate contact as he backed them towards the bed until the backs of Naruto’s knees hit the frame. Sasuke motioned for him to turn around and the blond promptly obeyed the command, sliding of his shirt and pants as he laid across the ottoman.

It was mechanical to Naruto, but oh so familiar. The touches, the motions, the sounds; they knew each other inside and out. So why did the insurmountable distance between them remain? 

All thought process was wiped away as Sasuke pressed the tip of his dick against Naruto’s parted lips, wetting just the head.

Naruto swallowed with an audible click before flicking his tongue out against the slit, earning a hiss from Sasuke who used his hand to brush the head along his bottom lip. He alternated between sliding his dick from each corner of the mouth and pressing the head further into the tight, wet heat.

Naruto taught him to love teasing.

Aside from the earlier movements, Naruto didn't make a sound or twitch his lips. He simply laid still, save for the hand lazily pumping his own erection.

But Sasuke wanted all of Naruto’s attention solely focused on him for this part. So he pulled away completely and moved to straddle his chest, cock bared lewdly. He wasted no time gripping the blond hair and pulling him up, making Naruto take him in.

The slick noises erupting from Naruto’s perfectly accommodating throat was heaven. They only grew louder and more frequent as the spit pooled in his mouth. Sasuke eased in and out in a steady rhythm, watching Naruto’s whiskered cheeks hollow around him. His head bobbed and his lips formed a tight seal around his cock. 

Sweat had already broken out along Sasuke’s chest, and tight strings of pleasure shot up his spine as Naruto sucked him while using his hands to caress anywhere he could reach, kneading and dragging his blunt nails over his skin. 

Sasuke started to drive his hips faster and deeper into his mouth, then pulled out enough for Naruto to take a deep, shuddering breath just as he reached around to twist the perked nipple under his thigh. The vibration of Naruto’s moan was strong enough to ripple through his body and he took advantage of it by giving another carefully shallow thrust into his mouth. 

_”Nnnghhhh,”_ Sasuke groaned as he received another dose of pleasure. “Take it, take it, take it all….” He breathed out, voice rough and his whole body was taut with strain. 

He continued to rock his hips with one hand braced back against Naruto’s hip and the other was twisting harshly into the blond hair, keeping him still. 

Just as his balls tightened, he pulled out, intending to cum over Naruto’s face. Instead, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s thighs, shifting him as he sat up. For a moment he was shocked at what Naruto was trying to do, but slid his hands up from his ribs to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. It shouldn't have turned him on as much as did that Naruto was using his impossible strength to keep him on shoulders, intending to keep their position. Though Sasuke had to grip his hair in tufts to keep balanced, only making Naruto moan as he strutted to the bed.

“Naruto!” Sasuke called out, completely aghast. His legs draped over Naruto’s strong shoulders and he felt him nuzzled his face between the crook of his thigh and pulsing cock that bobbed against his stomach. Naruto inhaled him deeply before he threw Sasuke down onto the blankets and crawled sinuously over him.

“God… you’re so fucking hot.” He murmured between the bites he placed on his legs, reaching up and _ripped_ the briefs off of him. They were both naked now. “You have a perfect body… and your skins so warm… so soft.” 

Naruto sucked kisses up his stomach, ignoring Sasuke’s bared cock, twitching and leaking as it strained for friction. Instead he leaned over to lick at Sasuke's dusky nipple, swirling his tongue and biting down. 

“Stop that,” Sasuke demanded, though the severity lessened as he said it in a breathy voice.

It was Sasuke’s least favorite form of receiving pleasure because he reacted so wantonly. The rough texture of his tongue paired with the slickness made him moan softly. Then Naruto would blow cool air over the trail of saliva that had him rocking his hips up against Naruto’s stomach.

“You don't want me to stop. You’re so sensitive… or maybe you just react so well to me?” 

On his last word, he brought his cock to Sasuke's hole, not entering, just holding himself there. The hot and steady pressure was a promise of what was to come next. They never prepped together. He supposed Sasuke did it himself before they saw each other, but he was always ready and always tight-- _so_ tight. And warm. The heavy friction would create a burning stretch that was uncomfortable for even Naruto; he couldn't think about what it felt like for Sasuke. Though he just assumed that it was something he preferred to the intimacy of doing it properly together. Sasuke called the shots after all.

But Naruto wasn't the kind of person that liked to jump right into it. He _loved_ foreplay and was like a cat who got the cream with the tiny amount that Sasuke allowed. 

He moved his dick against the cleft of his ass, pumping himself against Sasuke in long strokes that ensured he would brush against his hole, breaching him the tiniest of inches, before angling his hips down to continue his pleasureless thrusts.

 _“Fuck!”_ Sasuke hissed, turning his head into the blanket, away from Naruto who continued with the maddening teasing as he kissed his way up the column of his throat. 

It resembled something close to loving. 

But then he’d make his way up to his mouth, and they wouldn’t kiss. It was too awkward, too impersonal. A means to an end. There would have been no simple pleasure in the act so Naruto never asked to do it. But that didn't stop him from kissing every other inch of Sasuke. 

And Sasuke let out a symphony of noises with barely coherent words as Naruto worked him over. He was winding Sasuke up so tight. Just where he wanted him.

His ocean blue eyes, filled with the longing he didn't care to hide, were glued to the way Sasuke bit his lips raw, unwilling to release any more desperate noises. It made Naruto wanted to fuck him hard; take him until he fell apart under him. Until he clung to him like a lover would.

Desperation on his part made him move quickly. He detangled himself from a blissed-out Sasuke, grabbed the lube from the nightstand and poured it over his cock and Sasuke’s hold. He used both hands to slick himself up while rubbing rushed circles against Sasuke’s hole, making him jerk and look away. 

Had it been up to him, Naruto would have been on his knees, working him open with his tongue, lapping and sucking in tune with his fingers until Sasuke was so loose his cock slipped right in. 

Sasuke would love it. 

But that was another thing he refused to allow Naruto to do. 

There was a lot Sasuke kept from him. The reminder made Naruto drive his hips forward to claim him in the only way he was allowed.

Naruto looked between them, watching the head of his cock breach Sasuke, sliding inside with enough friction to start a fire. Fucking Sasuke, being inside him, was enough to wipe away any doubting thoughts. Usually, anyway.

Today the fog was lighter and the question he always pushed down was making a rare, cage rattling appearance, asking him:

Is this truly enough, though? Is it?

He looked back up at Sasuke and was met with an unreadable expression. Despite not being able to decipher it, the look made his throat tighten.

What was that?

He’d seen it, Sasuke knew he saw it, and kept it unmasked, willing Naruto to understand something he couldn't without an explanation.

Sasuke’s throat clicked as he swallowed.

“Get on with it.”

And his face was pulled back tightly as he concealed whatever that expression had been with some difficulty. So he did. He drew his hips back in one fluid motion, the tip of his cock keeping Sasuke stretched, as he slammed back into him, forcing a cry from Sasuke. 

“Fuck, you're perfect," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's flushed face. His bottom lip was trapped between teeth to keep Naruto from connecting their lips. Naruto rose onto his arms, continuing the firm thrusts of his hips as he moved his mouth to Sasuke's ear, making his words unmissable.

"I miss you."

And that hit Sasuke hard because what was this then? He saw him almost once a week, he had him now, and Naruto _missed_ him?

“Why do you have to make this so difficult,” Naruto continued, misunderstanding Sasuke completely, as he moved his lips down to rest against his throat. His hips picked up the pace as he fucked him methodically.

But Sasuke had to cling to the pleasure, the pain. He couldn't bear to listen to the words because every word coated with that earnest sincerity as they fell from Naruto's lips built up his shield again, reminding him of just how badly he’d fucked up with them.

"We don't have to be like this." 

Sasuke turned his head and let out a horribly pitched moan as Naruto angled his leg higher and rammed into his prostate. 

“ _Oh, fuck_...." Sasuke was panting hard. The feel of Naruto fucking him was doing as much as the words that were nailed him down, crucifying him without meaning to. It did have to be like this because he didn't deserve Naruto. This was something he could indulge himself in because Naruto wanted this to… didn't he?

As easily as it built, the pleasure crumbled while the ice built up, solidifying around him. He was untouchable. He should be untouchable. And yet, he still allowed these moments of weakness. He wanted to scream and claw the unfamiliar feeling, currently settling like a heavy coil of emotion in the cavity in his chest, out of him.

It was a clarity inducing thought and being fucked this good wasn't worth the guilt he was left with.

“Wait.” 

His eyes snapped open, and he quickly placed his cool palms over empathetic blue eyes. Naruto was still buried deeply within him, strong fingers digging into his hips as he clutched onto Sasuke. Naruto had a habit of drawing out the inevitable end to its breaking point. He was persistent in his unwillingness to let him go, but the moment Sasuke finished, he was practically shoved out the door. Except for the last time.

“Sasuke…” Naruto said softly, not questioning the way Sasuke blocked his vision in order to hide from him. “Talk to me.” 

Sasuke steadied his breath as the layer of ice hardened into place over his heart. He hissed with enough venom to let Naruto know that there was no room for discussion. 

_“Get out.”_

As anticipated, the words made Naruto freeze. It was obvious that Naruto never wanted to leave but always went without argument. He’d leave nothing behind save for the bruising kisses and claw marks to show that, for a moment in time, he was there.

Sasuke still had the palms of his hands digging into the sockets of Naruto’s eyes, hiding the vulnerable look that he was unwilling to share again.

Naruto shifted and sat back on the bed, slipping his long since soft cock out of Sasuke.

Sasuke dropped his hands and appeared completely composed as he gingerly disconnected himself from Naruto and went to retrieve the briefs Naruto had torn off of him earlier.

He paused and Naruto thought he was going to say something, but he simply knelt gracefully to pick up the bottle of alcohol he kept in the space under his night stand. Sasuke drank quite a bit whenever he wasn't with Naruto but even more after he was with him. Sasuke looked up and their eyes met. Confused met cold, and Naruto knew something was wrong but after time and time again, he'd had enough of this. 

_This isn't enough_ , he confirmed to himself. If Naruto couldn’t understand and Sasuke couldn’t explain, there was no way they could be salvaged. They were already at the bottom of the sea.

Sasuke watched Naruto’s expression transform from guilt ridden to stony. He got up rigidly and pulled on his clothes. Everything was so different, so wrong. And Sasuke made it that way, fucking up the one good thing he had just like he always did.

“Are you going to explain now or later?”

 _I can't._ Sasuke swallowed. “Explain what? I’m not in the mood for this tonight.”

“Liar.” Naruto dragged his fingers through his sex-toused hair, sighing frustratedly. “Do you really think I don’t know you? Or do you think I don't see you?”

 _Why was this so hard!_ Naruto thought. It shouldn’t be this hard when they’ve already been through so much.

“Look,” Sasuke said in a bored tone. “If this isn’t fun for you anymore, I’m sure you have a line of people throwing themselves at your feet. Maybe it’s time you move on and look elsewhere for what you’re searching for. It's clear you're not going to find it with me.” 

Sasuke’s hand was clenched around the neck of the bottler, knuckles whitening, and he took another sip that burned away the feeling of an ice cube dropping in his stomach. He glanced at Naruto passively, memorizing the angry tick in his jaw as his usually wide, bright eyes were narrowed and fixed onto the bed.

“I don’t _want_ anyone else. I want you.”

God, Naruto made it impossible for Sasuke to keep him at a distance. Always pushing and pushing. He was saving Naruto, like a Mother stopping a child from pushing a fork into an electrical outlet. The child will cry in anger and frustration, not knowing it's for their own good. That's what Sasuke would do for Naruto. He had to go for weak points.

“Why are you so fixated on me?” If he wasn’t made of steel, he was sure he would have been yelling. “I’m not the only one giving you attention anymore. Even now I give you, what, five minutes of my time and suddenly we’re... what do you think we are? In _love_?”

Naruto caught the blatantly obvious sneer in his voice but he didn't allow himself to be embarrassed over his feelings for Sasuke. They were there. His passion for him was on atomic and universal levels. He wanted all of him, not the half assed offers of sex he got. But in the face of intimacy and love, Sasuke became a frightened deer ready to flee despite expressing that fear aggressively, antlers first.

“You’re the one who calls _me_ , or has it been so long since we started this that you forgot that? You’re not one to waste your own time and you wanna know what I think? I think that you need this. That you need me, but you’re too big of a scaredy-cat to show it-- to even think about it being more.”

Naruto hands were clenched into fists by his sides. He was already dressed and should have left before Sasuke could get a single word out. Even as Naruto held himself back from saying anything that would be impossible to take back, Sasuke had no reservations. There was no limit to how cruel he could be.

 _“Fuck,”_ Sasuke said, exasperated. Nearly every word coming out of his mouth at this point was a lie, but he couldn't bear the fact that Naruto wanted him; to possess him in every way. Then what would happen when got him and didn't want Sasuke anymore? “You need to let that idea go. Don't force me to go from pitying you to something more aggressive, Naruto. You know what this is. We’re friends who fuck. Nothing more.”

When he looked back up at Naruto, his blue eyes were hurt, betrayed, but mostly filled with disappointment. It instantly made Sasuke nauseous to be looked at like that. Especially when it was Naruto.

Sasuke smirked sadly at himself, at his actions, at how cruel he could be to those he loved the most.

Sasuke went to sit on the edge of the bed, throwing back another shot and looking out the window blankly, when he felt Naruto’s arms wrap gently around him. They tightened into an embrace that was equal parts anger and longing. He wanted so badly to capture the unreachable man tangled in his arms. 

“You fucking bastard,” Naruto whispered into his marked up neck, voice harsh to hide the deep wound Sasuke inflicted. Naruto inhaled his scent deeply, letting dark hair tickle the side of his face, feeling Sasuke endure it rigidly before he flinched away from him and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

* * *

TBD

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! It's fuel for a writers soul *heart eyes*
> 
> P.S. A spoiler for if I'm incapable of building on this: they get a happy ending!! I'll never leave them with a horrible ending, they got that once already :/


End file.
